Happiest Place on Earth
by Hatter of Madness
Summary: What happens when Harry takes the Weasleys to a Muggle amusement park to relax after the Second War? AU. Post DH, prior to the epilogue. Rated K plus.


**~*~Happiest Place on Earth~*~  
>by Hatter of Madness<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fred, George, you have a second?"<p>

The twin boys looked up. Harry Potter, their younger brother's friend and one of their own acquaintances, was standing in the office of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "What is it, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Well, I've heard the shop isn't doing too good," Harry started.

"I wouldn't say that, would you, Fred?" George asked.

"Not at all, Georgie," Fred agreed.

"Well, I mean, you haven't been selling a lot of your newer products...at least, not as well as the older stuff, you know."

The twins appeared to be deep in thought. "He's right, Freddie," George said.

"I hate to admit it, Georgie," Fred agreed.

"So what?" George asked, suddenly remembering the conversation and returning his focus back to Harry.

"Well, I had an idea, you see..." Harry said.

"Oh, goodness, I love when that happens," Fred said jokingly.

"Well, I wanted you to sell your products a little bit better, so maybe, I was thinking, that if you went on a vacation, you'd come up with some ideas," Harry said. Before the twins could butt in, he said, "I would pay for it, of course, but..."

"Wait, wait, wait, what's the catch?" Fred said instantly. He sounded a bit suspicious.

"Why do you assume there's a catch?" Harry said, trying his best not to look suspicious. The looks the twins gave him did not help his poker face. "Alright, alright...well, I was sort of wondering if I could come along, or maybe you could take Ron and..."

"You haven't even told us where we're going!" George pointed out.

"It's a Muggle amusement park in the United States," Harry said, "it's called Disneyland." He pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket and placed it on the desk between him and the twins. Fred picked it up as he and George studied it. It had the word _Disneyland_ at the top in fancy, green letters. Below was a picture of what appeared to be a mouse with a flesh colored face, smiling a wide smile. He had rather large, very circular ears and had on a safari hat. In the background was a pink castle.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Fred asked. "Disneyland? Why does this chap have a pink castle?" he asked, referring to the mouse.

"No, it's real," Harry assured. "I remember when I was younger my cousin Dudley kept asking his mum if we could go there, but they weren't willing to leave me by myself to go. And I've been doing some research, and apparently it's a fun place for families, and such. And the Muggles call it magical, so I thought it would help you come up with inspiration."

The twins opened the pamphlet and saw a map of the place called Disneyland. In the dead center was a small drawing of the castle on the front; surrounding it were separate 'lands', with the castle itself in Fantasyland.

"Tomorrowland?" Fred read.

"Adventureland?" George said.

"What, is this for four-year-olds?" Fred asked casually.

"Well, it's designed for families," Harry said calmly. "So they need to keep it kid friendly..."

"It's for families?" the twins said together.

"Er, yeah..."

They shared a look that both twins seemed to understand. "Okay, Harry, here's the deal," Fred said. "You only pay for your tickets, alright?"

"Er...what?"

"We'll manage," George said. Harry was still clueless. "We'll bring the whole family, then."

"The-the _whole_ family?" Harry said in shock.

"Sure," Fred said. "Mum, Dad, George..."

"Fred, Ron, Ginny, Percy..."

"Bill, Fleur, Hermione, and Charlie, too, if they're willing to come."

"You're serious, then?" Harry said.

"Of course," George said, "so let's see, that's...one, two, three, four...twelve of us?"

"I think it's twelve," Fred agreed.

"But what about hotels and stuff?" Harry asked incredulously.

"We'll manage," the twins said together.

Harry quietly left the office in shock, then Apparated back to his flat. Once safely inside, forgetting that he lived alone with his new owl, Demetrius, he checked to see if anyone was in the room, then said loudly, "I'M GOING TO DISNEYLAND!" Demetrius hooted at him indignantly. "Oh, shove off," Harry told the owl. "I've always wanted to say that."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohai. Um. Anyway. I don't know why I'm writing this. I guess cause I don't want to admit that Fred and another character that shall remain nameless until next chapter died. And also I'm having Post Potter Depression and Disneyland withdraw. I miss Disneyland especially since I still have the Harry Potter books... And in case you can't tell, this is a crappy idea, but I sort of have a few plans for this. I think this has officially become a writer's block fic. I realized today it's been seven months since I updated my Marauders reading the books story, so I'll get working on that, and it's been quite some time since I've updated my other Potter, Glee, and Gordan Korman fics too, though I'm not too happy with the last one, so I don't know if I'll ever work on that one. Anywho, thanks for reading? Reviews are appreciated. <strong>

**-Hatter of Madness**


End file.
